The Log Dates of a New Life
by Bloopberry
Summary: Log Date: 7-2-9-9 I, Peridot, have spent nearly a year as part of the Crystal Gems. I know Garnet. I know Lapis. I know Pearl and Amethyst. I know... Steven.. At least what he is.. I should investigate him along with any Earth rituals he partakes in. I commence this operation.. tomorrow! Log Date: Close
1. Chapter 1

**The Log Dates of a New Life**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Log Date: 7-3-0-0_

It has been 360 Earth days since my joining with the Crystal Gems. While I have grown accustomed and knowledgeable of what Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, and Garnet go about on their days, Steven still.. intrigues me with almost every activity he, most of the time, willingly partakes in. Just today I brilliantly walked into the temple announcing my entrance.

"Hello, my gem underlings!" With my hands beautifuly on my hips.

"Hi, Peridot." Pearl had greeted as she read what appeared to be one of Steven's books on the couch. I looked toward Steven's bed and noticed him watching something on the television.

"Hey." He greeted himself. I approached him and saw an unfamiliar image on the screen. I've seen every episodic sliver of _Camp Pining Hearts_. Why didn't I recognize this scene? "Sit down with me, Perry." Steven requested as he patted the floor space near him. "I really like this episode." Of course being out matched by Steven's smile, I joined him in watching.. an egg cry with a slice of bacon?

"What is this?.." I asked him. "This does not look like _Camp Pining Hearts_."

"Hehe. It's a completely different show."

"Different.. show?" What did that even mean?

"Well _Camp Pining He_ _arts_ is one show and _Crying Breakfast Friends_ is another. They're all made by different people for different kinds of televised experiences."

"H-How many shows are there?!"

"A lot more than there are episodes of _Camp Pining Hearts_." I gasped then and there! For I could NOT hold in that amazing discovery!

"That's incredible! There are THAT many of those that each have their own episodes that all view on the television network?!"

"Humans truly are the blessed." He commented so casually. He was used to all that information and entertainment! Humans can be such greedy creatures.

"Steven!" I stood up. "I have a request, no, a command!"

"Yeeaah?"

"I demand that you show me all the shows that you recommend I watch today!"

"That can take all night!" This weakling..

"Do I look like benevolent mistress to you?!"

"O-... Okay.." That night he stood up hours showing me broadcasts both great and mediocre. That _Crying Breakfast Friends_ show is near moronic and practically put a sleepless being like myself to snores. We viewed one that was actually somewhat disturbing. It covered the struggles that law enforcement officers had to overcome to uncover the grisly murders that took place. There was another show that dealt with powerful martial artists who battled at blinding speeds and astonishing strength. Steven would get so sucked into it that he would yell in excitement at the climactic moments and though.. I hate to admit it, I would get that invested too..

"Steven that was great!" I said excited. "Another!" Sadly when I looked at him, he had fallen asleep. I sighed but was surprised when his body tilted onto my side and his head rested on my shoulder. His hair was very comfortable. I am now taking every chance to touch it from now on..

 _Log Date: Close_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Log Date: 7-3-0-1_

I snuck into the temple today to examine Steven in his lavatorial habitat. I waited out on the patio and took my chance to sneak in when he entered his bathroom. I noticed he left the door open when he entered so I peeked in and saw him using a brush to scrub the teeth of his mouth. Next to the sink was a tube of paste that he appeared to have spread on the brush. How strange..

"Steven!" I heard Lapis yell from outside. I ran behind the kitchen counter and hid. "You ready?! Don't make me go in there! Unless you want me to.." She said that with a seductive voice. What kind of relationship do these two have?

"I'm coming! It's okay!" Steven ran out of the temple.

"Hmpf.." I scoffed. "Clods.." I looked into the bathroom to see his brush still there. I walked to the sink and picked up the brush. I examined it. "Pitiful. Every part of humans gets dirty." I stared at the brush for a moment. My curiosity ended up getting the better of me and I put the brush into my mouth. "Hm.." What a peculiar taste.. It tasted something unknown to me. I've tasted a number of this planet's food thanks to Steven but this was completely new. Could this have been the taste of his mouth? I moved the brush around my mouth and was, for some reason, enjoying it? Did Steven really taste this pleasantly? It.. soothed my gem.. It felt like my body was slowly overflowing with warm comfort which it had never felt before.. I took it out of my mouth and a trail of my own saliva stuck to it. It made me feel somewhat embarrassed..

And, of course, because nothing I am involved with can be simple, I turned to the door and saw the damn Garnet staring at me! "AGH!" I threw the brush down and put my hands behind my back. "H-How long have you been there?!" I demanded. My face was getting warmer. How could I have put myself in that situation?! With just a few moments of staring, Garnet just... walked away. I hope to the stars that she didn't see anything I did...

 _Log Date:.. Ugh.. Close_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Log Date: 7..-3-0-2_

I spent a few hours of the day today watching various television shows with Steven again. The only problem was that the taste of Steven's teeth cleanser was still filling me with curiosity. I had to feel that wonderful feeling once more.. As shows progressed, I would glance at him, wondering if that was the way his mouth tasted. Last night was much too tantalizing for me to bear through once again. I had to find out if that amazing sensation was from him or just the human teeth cleansor!

"Steven.." I called to him as a show ended.

"Yeah, Peridot?" I sat with him up on the foot of his bed.

"I'm going to do something and it is purely a means to an end." I felt myself almost back down.. but I could not.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to place my lips onto your's and possibly stick my tongue into your mouth." I can't believe I said that to him.. I felt my face darken.

"Yo-You're gonna ki-kiss me?!" Steven backed up from me. Perhaps I shouldn't have told him in hindsight..

"Don't say it like that!" I crossed my arms. "I'm simply... uhm.. experimenting."

"Peridot this is kinda weird.." Dammit! This is when I knew I made him uncomfortable. I was really making it harder than it had to be. "Will this really make you happy?" I looked at him. Even at a moment like that.. he only cared how I felt at the end of it. Was I taking advantage of this kind gem?..

"Yes.. Can I please.. kiss yooouuu.." Steven exhaled at this.

"If you say so.." He positioned his body to face me. I did the same. He smiled. But it wasn't forced or false.. it was understanding. Steven did not make me any less embarrassed. "Okay, Peridot. Do whatever you need to." This was it. I had to make sure I didn't do anything to embarrass myself even more than I already had. In _Camp Pining Hearts_ , the campers showed their affection by doing this act, so I was already used to seeing it. Doing it.. is completely different however.. I just have to pucker my lips.. Close my eyes.. And apply light suction.. and.. use my tongue if I feel adventurous.. I slowly moved my face closer to his. I placed my hands on his legs and our foreheads lightly touched. I closed my eyes and reached for his lips with mine. When they touched, I felt myself jump in my seat.

I couldn't help but let out a singular heavy breath at that. Uggh.. Even recording this I feel somewhat flustered.. I felt the sensation I felt with the brush but.. only a little. Was it because I only felt the outside of his mouth? I had to move my tongue into to his mouth then.. to achieve my goal, that is.. I had to do it quickly too. To avoid any further awkwardness.. When I forced entree, Steven lightly gasped. It made me sort of excited.. and along with that overwhelming sensation that took over my body, I let out a very noticeable moan.. Shhhit.. How could you lose control like that?... Argh.. That was my cue to pull away. I stared at Steven with an almost scared look. He blushed as his eyes focused to the floor. Then to me.. Ah! Uhhh... I shiver remembering his eyes now..

"Was it.. what you hoped?" He asked me.

"I..." I just couldn't get anything out.

"I guess by that look, it was a lot more than you hoped." He grinned.

"Ah!" I fell off the bed. "I have to go! Yes! G-Go!" I stumbled as I ran away.

"Byyye!"

 _L-Log Date:... Close.._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _LOG DATE: 7-3- whatever! Shut UP!_

Why am I so mad?! The event that occured today is the only thing that could've triggered me to feel this way.. but WHY?! Okay... Enough.. I need to stay calm to record this effectly.. Today.. it took me a lot of courage building to even approach the temple. As the previous day with Steven was more than a little unnerving.. I wanted to approach him and apologize for my actions. I was never good at doing this so it took a lot of preparing and Steven just THREW IT ALL OUT FOR SOME-!... Calm, Peridot.. Calm... When I finally entered the temple I looked around to only see Amythest resting on the couch, eating a bag of potato chips. Or I mean, the bag itself.

"Have you seen Steven around, Amethyst?.." I asked while I gripped my arm.

"Isn't he like, right outside in the beach?" She looked at me.

"Really?" I walked out and looked toward THE WATER!... to see him searching for something in it. I thought, "Perfect! I can help him with whatever he's doing! It'll break the ice for the conversation I wanna have." When I started to walk down there, I saw Lapis form out of the water and pull him in as she laughed and sat down. I felt something then.. A feeling of betrayal.. or loss.. fear? I DON'T KNOW! When Steven pulled out of the water he laughed too.. Making it worse..

"I thought you were gonna help me look for shells, Lapis!" He said.

"Alright, I Lapis Lazuli am a dumb, filthy, clod and am also far less attractive than Peridot in every way.." She might not have said that.. but that's what I wanted to hear.. "Help me up?" She held her crusty arm out for Steven's aid. When he helped her up, she nuzzled his hair and they both giggled like hyenas. "Only if we go over her though!" She ran away and Steven ran to her.

"Wait! Hold on!" I sat and hugged my knees with a scornful frown on my face. Why did that make me feel this way? This damned display of affection irritated me to no end.. I just couldn't get my mind away from the thought of Steven kissing her.. But WHY?! They never even got their faces close to each others'! The kiss we had was just for an experiment.. or at least a quick goal.. It wasn't supposed to stick with me this way! I bet Steven doesn't even care for me.. He probably just sees me as a joke and a nuisance! Well I don't care! I SEE YOU THAT WAY TOO, STEVEN QUARTZ UNIVERSE!

 _Log Date: End! No! C-Close, dammit!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Log Date:.. Hehehe! Heeeheee! Okay, okay.. Log Date: 7-3-0-4_

Today.. Heheheehaha! Stop! Stop! Heehee! Keep your renowned poise, Perry. Today I sat atop the a hand of the temple's statue. The one with the Earth clothes washer and dryer. I didn't want to be with anyone.. but I didn't want to be alone either.. Enough of that. My sulking was interrupted when I heard the warp pad near me activate. I didn't even need to look to know it was Ssssteven. Heheheeeheehe! Ahem...

"I saw you from outside my room. I didn't think you'd be up here." He said.

"Don't think of me." I lashed.

"Uh-Uhhm.." He sat next to me. "Are you feeling mad about the other day?"

"No." I avoided eye contact with him. Egh.. I was such a.. bitch..

".. Peridot.. You know what today marks?" I didn't say anything. "Heh.. I can't believe I kept this in mind.. but.. today makes a year you joined us and became friends with us." This broke my avoiding eyes and I looked at him with an interested look. Even then, I looked away again, but with a blushing face. "You must think I'm a weirdo for keeping track of this.. But when it's about a person as important as you, I had too." I couldn't.. Hahaheeeheee... My mind raced! Di-.. Did he really feel this way.. Heeheh..

"Th-.. Thank you..." I shifted my eyes to his and back. It was still a bit of a challenge to look into his wondrous eyes without getting shaken. This was when I was putty in Steven's hands. He held his hand out and a bubble appeared with a present inside.

"I got you something." He popped the bubble and caught the present. He handed it to me and my eyes glimmered with excitement. "You deserve better. But it's all I can get." I slowly opened it and inside was a primitive camera of sort. "It's a cam corder. Look." He grabbed it and opened a small hatch on it that revealed a small screen. I felt myself.. start to shed tears. He pointed the lens at us as he sat closer to me. He rotated the screen so that we can see ourselves. "Push this button to record." A red light activated on the front and on the screen. "I love you, Peridot." He said at the screen and kissed my cheek. I gasped a bit. He let out a chuckle and shut it off. "Your first recording." He handed it to me and I looked at it with watery eyes. "Now you have audio and video, Perio." I looked at him and I couldn't help but cry... and cry. "Y-You okay?" My body shook. I wanted to keep my composure but...

"Steven!" I lost all control and hugged him with all my affection! "Nobody has ever been like this to me! I love you! I love you!" I let go and looked at him. "I will cherish the items you have given me for my entire existence! I promise!" I hugged my new camera and snuggled myself into Steven.

"Hehe, Peridot?"

"My Steven. My wonderful Steven.." Heeehheeaaa.. I knew he liked me. I had no doubts. Heheheha.. I love you, Steven! My Steven!

 _Log Date: Close (my favorite)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Log Date: 7-3-0-5_

After spending basically the whole day using the camera Steven gave me, I wanted to stop by the temple to at least say hello to my new favorite being before the day ended. Sadly, when I arrived at the temple, he was already asleep, at least I thought so because all of the lights were off. I quietly opened his front door and walked up his stairs. I saw Pearl sitting at the side of his bed with a smile, just.. watching him.

"Pearl?.." I whispered.

"Oh.." She stood up and did the same. "Hi, Peridot."

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Oi.. I've been watching Steven sleep for years.." She blushed.

"Whyyy?"

"It's very interesting to watch him.. He moves around and sometimes makes noise completely unconscious.." She smiled with delight. I stayed quiet with an eyebrow raised. "Why.. Why don't you join me?" She offered.

"Uhhm.. Okay, I suppose.." We both sat at different ends of the bed and both watched our Steven sleep. It was quite adorable to see him wiggle in his sleep and whimper.. I looked at Pearl and she was smiling again. Did she feel the same for Steven? Perhaps all the gems did.. They all clearly care deeply for him.. I can't blame them. I looked back at Steven and smiled with starry eyes. He's the reason why my living here on Earth has been so easy and enjoyable. I owe all of my happiness here to him. I sat and watched him with Pearl for hours after that..

 _Log Date:.. Close_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Video Logs of A New Life**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _00:00 ELAPSED_ — **REC •**

"I love you, Peridot." Steven said to the camera as he was close to the gem in the shot. They both sat atop one of the temple's hands as the wind hit both their faces. He gives her almost teary face a kiss on the cheek which makes her softly gasp with a darker face. He notices it and chuckles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _00:09 ELAPSED_ — **REC •**

"Steven!" Peridot said behind the camera as it was pointed at her half-human friend. He was sitting on a stool in his kitchen, eating a bagel breakfast sandwhich.

"Oh!" He put the sandwich down on the plate. "I didn't see you come in." He waved at the camera.

"I am currently using this cam corder you got for me!" She said still behind the view of the shot.

"Uh, yeah."

"Gehee.. I can't wait to watch everything later.." She walked with the camera still recording and sat next to Steven on the other stool. She put it down on the counter to aim it so they were both in the shot.

"Don't you think you should record something a little more important?" Steven picked his sandwich up and bit into it.

"Like what?" She questioned.

"Well.." He said with food in his mouth. "I thought you'd use it to record stuff for experiments or trips or even missions."

"Hmm.." She thought. The front door opened, noticable in the shot, and Amethyst jumped onto the counter for a seat.

"Hey, shorties." She greets.

"Hey, Ams." Steven greets with a clear mouth. Amethyst notices the camera.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Oh." Peridot puts her hands on Steven's arm. "It's the video recorder that Steven got for me." She then put her fists on her hips proudly with a grin.

"Is it recording now? I wanna see.." Amethyst crawled toward it, making Steven lift up his plate to safety.

"W-Wait!" Peridot cried as Amethyst grabbed it and aimed the shot at the floor to try to see the screen. "Amethyst!"

"I just wanna see!" Amethyst laughed once Peridot tried chasing her, making the recording shaky and blurry.

"But you're so rough with!-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _01:14 ELAPSED_ — **REC •**

"Okay, it's all set up." Peridot looked into the camera before running further into the barn behind a table with spare metal parts and a timer on it. Pearl was to the side of her along with another table with the same objects on it. In between the tables was Lapis holding her hands above both timers.

"Are you sure you want to get your loss on video?" Pearl teases.

"Ha! Why would I record this, if I knew I wasn't going to win?" Peridot backfires.

"Ready!" Lapis smiles and looks at both of her contestants who prepare their hands. "Three.. Twooo.. Ooooone.. Start!" Lapis pushes the timers and the other two gems quickly use blowtorches and screw drivers on the spare parts. After ten seconds, Peridot hits the timer and Pearl follows a second after. They both created a right-handed robotic arm, along with a remote control. Both arms were well articulated and had smooth metal, making them look just like arms.

"I finished first!" Peridot smiled and hopped, making Pearl scoff.

"Peridot gets one point!" Lapis puts her arms behind her back.

"Lucky break." Pearl crosses her arms.

"Next.. Decorative Design. Judges.." Lapis summons Steven and Garnet from off screen and they stop at Pearl's creation. They look at the white metal arm that had light blue markings on the finger tips trailing down to wrist into a light blue circle. The palm side of the wrist had a light blue trident design, signifying Pearl's weapon.

"Mm." Steven nodded gripping his chin.

"Yes." Garnet said intrigued as well as gripping her chin. They walked to Peridot's arm which had a light green triangle etched into the palm of the black metal.

"Ohh." Steven nodded.

"Hm." Garnet looked at Steven who nodded at her. She stepped between the tables and put her arm up in front of her and lifted at the elbow. After a few suspensful moments, she points at Pearl's side, gesturing the winner.

"What?!" Peridot whines.

"Of course!" Pearl giggles elegantly.

"I'm with you two," Lapis says to Garnet and Steven as they walk off screen. "Peridot's was just boring."

"Machine's don't need visual pleasantries to fuction properly! Ugh.." Peridot crosses her arms this time.

"Pearl gets this point." Lapis announced then pulled the two tables together. "The final point comes from Function. Put your arms close together." The other two gems did so then slightly backed away from the arms. "Your arms will wrestle for the win! Whoever gets this point, wins the game. Join hands."

"Now this is granting me a win." Peridot boasted with her remote in hand. Pearl just glanced at her and rolled her eyes. They used their remotes to make the robot arms join hands and stand on their flat elbows. With everything in position, they waited for Lapis' consent.

"No cheating or any use of anything but the arm's strength. Readyyy.." Lapis puts her arms up to commence the battle. Pearl and Peridot looked at each other with sweat trickling down their heads. "Sehht.." Lapis raises her arms higher.

"I will not lose!" Pearl shouts.

"GO!" Lapis puts her arms down with a bow. Peridot and Pearl release battle cries as the strenght of the two robotic limbs create a shock wave that pushed everyone back a bit. The film of the camera starts to get fuzzy then go back to normal and repeat. The arms start to produce sparks with friction and electricity zips out from the machinery. Lapis back away further and the barn starts to shake. It knocks the camera down to the floor on it's side but everything still remains in the angled shot.

"Not enough, huh?" Peridot opens a hatch on her remote to reveal a red button. "MAXIMUM POWER!" She yells and pushes the button causing Pearl's arm to struggle more. Strong waves start emitting from the powerful arms and a high pitched noise slowly gets louder.

"The vibration is tearing the fabric of the universe! This damn competition is going to destroy us!" Pearl yells as she covers her ears. Her robot arm starts to fall back gradually. "NO!" With that, Peridot's creation crushes the other's hand and slams it into the table, breaking through it and landing on the floor with force that dug through some of the ground. The mayhem stopped and the white arm was left in the ground, on fire with debris from the floor boards surrounding it.

"YYYYES!" Peridot jumps up and laughs triumphantly, happy that her arm bested Pearl's and still stayed propped up.

"Peridot gets the point. We have winner!" Lapis gestures to her.

"Tcchh." Pearl let's out as she reluctantly accepted her defeat.

"And I got it on camera!" Peridot said as she neared the camera and picked it up off the floor. Just then, her black robotic arm shatters into pieces on the table.

"HA!" Pearl grins at Peridot's disgusted face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _00:00 ELAPSED_ — **REC •**

Peridot adjusted the camera so that it faced a few objects on the ground and a rusty old car. "Okay.." She walked into the view of the camera and cleared her throat. "This is Peridot and I am currently using a different tape to document my progression with my metal kinesis powers." She lifts up a bucket with her powers and rotates it above her extended index finger. "This is a metal bucket. About 1.3 kilograms and fairly easy to lift." She launches it off screen.

"Ow! Hey!" Lapis complained off the shot.

"Sorry!" Peridot shouted. She points at a pick axe as it levitates above her head. "This is a pick axe." She tells the camera. "About 5.4 kilograms and still somewhat easy for me to lift." She sets it on the floor. "And now, before we get to major event," She lifts an anchor up with light strain above her hand. "An anchor. 18 kilograms or so and is still.. no challenge to lift." She throws it away. "But enough build up! I'm documenting for progression!" She walks closer to the rusty broken car. "Garnet helped me move this 1,100 kilogram beast into the barn so I can lift it!"

Peridot lowers her knees and points her arms at the vehicle. "Lifting begins.." She squints her eyes and flexes her arms. "N-!" She flinches and her eyes widen at the surprise of the challenge. "Nowwww..." Her body shakes with struggle. She grunts and starts to breath harder. "AH.." She falls to her knees. "I see.. This is harder than expected." She tells the camera while trying to relax her muscles. She then stands quickly and still motivated. "I need a power item!" She runs off the screen and rumages through the barn. "Here they are!"

She returns to the camera shot with one of Steven's boxers on and a stance ready to take on the challenge. "You're no match for me and my love for these under garments!" She points at the car and proceeds to try and lift it again. Her body starts to shake even more than it did before, the ground around her started to creak as well. "Come on.. Perryyyy!" She yells with one final burst of stamina. However, it quickly ends when a ripping sound hits Peridot like a dagger as she realized her boxers now had many holes and tears. She quietly holds her clothes and inspects them with fear and frustration. "GRR!" She grits her teeth in a rage and points her arms at the car again. "You've ruined my favorite pass time! Burn in metallic hell!" The car starts to levitate slowly and the fires in Peridot's eyes grow before she launches the car out the doors of the barn. It hits the field and rolls into its destruction away from her home. Peridot stands there in shock of what she just did. "My stars.. Hehe.." She raises her arms and laughs maniacally. "I AM A METAL GODESS!" She yells and runs off the screen. "Lapis! Lapis!"

"What.." Lapis is heard. "What are you wearing?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _05:33 ELAPSED_ — **REC •**

Peridot sets the camera down on a small table and makes sure that she and a short bookshelf were in the view. She giggles sneakily as she holds up a pink tank top and black boxers. "Peridot reporting in for a complete mission!" She announces. "I have successfully captured Steven's clothing!" She holds the two pieces up higher for accent. "I can wear more boxers now! And this torso cover.." She puts the tank top to her face and blushes. "It smells so much like him.." A look at the camera puts a smile on her face as she folds the clothes and neatly stacks them on the bookshelf. "This is Peridot.. signing out." When she was about to shut the camera off, she heard a familar voice.

"Peridot! You up there?" Steven shouted now inside the barn.

"Ack!" Peridot squealed knowing he meant the platform of the barn she was on.

"Ha! I'm coming up!" She tried running for the clothes but Steven jumped onto the platform and blocked her way. She blushed and froze in hope that he wouldn't notice the clothes on the shelf. "Have you seen my pink tank top and boxers? I even asked Pearl and she does my laundry.." He looks at the shelf and destroys Peridot's hope. "Oh.. What are they doing here?" He starts to approach the clothes.

"Steven, no!" Peridot tackles him to the ground and mounts his lap with her body close to his.

"P-Peridot, what the heck are you doing?!" Steven scrambles.

"They belong to me! Don't take them!" She grabbed on to him in a plea. He sat up with his arms holding him up behind him.

"But I use those to sleep!"

"But.." Peridot moved her head off his chest and looked at him with sad, pleading eyes. As she sat on his crotch and started to feel a light bulge hitting her behind, she noticed he was inches away from her face. It reminded her of the time she asked to tongue kiss him so she could taste him. What wonderful taste it was to her, pleasant yet overwhelming with an other worldly sensation. "Steven.." She said softly.

"I.. I've seen you make that face before.."

"I know I said that it was purely a means to an end but.." Peridot grasps his shirt and sits up straighter with her legs tightening around Steven's lap. "..things never end the way you want them to."

"W-Wh-What do you mean?"

"Just.." She closes her lips in on Steven's and aggressively kisses. Her tongue slides in and she tastes his wonderful saliva again, making her tremble at the feeling. This becomes too much for Steven to resist, before he knew it, his hands trailed up Peridot's legs, past her butt, and onto her lower back. She felt the buldge grow even more and her hips started to move back and forth on their own. Her moans teased Steven for more so his hands slowly started to move from her back to her chest.

"Steveeen!" Amethyst was heard outside the barn, completely cutting off the mood and stopping Steven's hands from touching Peridot's lovely chest. She gasps and gets off of her mount.

"Peridot, I'm sorry. I got carried away!" Steven tells her.

"What? No! It's okay!" She holds her arms. "I'm the one that... Mm.." She looked away and blushed.

"Steven! We have a mission! Come out!" Garnet was also heard.

"I.. gotta go.." Steven rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "I'll be back." He stands and walks toward the edge of the platform. He looks back at Peridot, who wasn't even looking in his direction, before he jumped down and ran to the other gems.

"There you are." Pearl says.

"Okay, team, to the nearest warp pad!" Garnet instructed.

"To the nearest warp pad!" They all repeated and started running.

"Steven, is that a banana in your pants, or what?" Amethyst asked before the warp pad activated. Peridot sat quietly with her eyes focused on the floor, looking anxious and surprised.

"I just did that.." She releases a shaky sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _08:57 ELAPSED_ — **REC •**

Lapis picks up the camera and aims the shot at her face. "Hey, Peridot. I wanted to record this so you could see how weird you get when you're nervous." She points the camera ahead of her and walks out of the barn, flys up to a high altitude, and lands in a wooded area near their home. The sound of something metal being struck by a blunt object was heard now. Lapis walked further into the woods and hid behind a tree when she found her friend. "See?" She told the camera as she poked it around the side of her cover at Peridot. She was hitting a toaster on a tree with her back turned to the camera. She was completely silent herself but the sound of the toaster was making loud echoes through the woods. Lapis got out of her cover and approached Peridot with camera in hand. "Come on, what did that poor toaster do anyway?" She told her when she reached her back.

"It was breakable.." Peridot said smiling as she choppily turned her head at Lapis. She continued to hit the toaster on the tree but still smiled directly at Lapis widely. When she cocked her arms back for another blow, Lapis caught it and snagged the toaster away. "Hey!"

"Leave it alone." Lapis threw it behind her and put the camera on the ground, facing the tree. She sat against the wooden pillar and gestured Peridot to lay her head on her crossed legs. With a sigh, the green gem lied down with her head on the blue gem's soft legs. "Why are you so nervous?" Lapis asked and looked down at her.

"I.. did something really embarrassing.." Peridot blushed. "Let's just say that Steven was the witness and now he said he was returning after his mission to.. talk about it." She covered her eyes and tightened her legs in embarrassment. "I don't have the mental fortitude to face him again!"

"Huh.." Lapis glanced away and back to her. "What did you do exactly?" Peridot's eyes widen.

"I succumbed to the tantalizing force of the sensational nirvana." She tells Lapis almost awkwardly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lapis asked as she bopped Peridot's forehead.

"The point is, I did something embarrassing and now I'm embarrassed to talk about it with him!" Peridot crossed her arms.

"You're embarrassed of what Steven might say?" Lapis rose an eyebrow.

"Yes."

" _Steven_?"

"Yes."

"He probably wants to talk about it so you won't be embarrassed anymore. You know how he is, he would never do anything to make you uncomfortable." She leans forward so her face gets closer. "To make any of us uncomfortable." She leans back and puts a finger on her chin. "At least on purpose."

"You're.." Peridot sighs and rubs her eyes. "You're probably right.."

"I'm pretty sure I am." Lapis put her hands behind Peridot's shoulders. "Now get up. Your hair's making my stomach all itchy."

"Oh." They both get up and Lapis puts a hand on Peridot's shoulder.

"You got this." She smiled. Peridot whined under breath and blushed.

"I'll try.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _13:12 ELAPSED_ — **REC •**

Peridot aimed the camera at herself as she leaned against the tree. The sun was just setting, giving her gem a nice shimmer. "This is Peridot.. time to face him.." She stood and aimed the camera ahead and started walking to the barn. The warp pad was heard and she started to run. The right side of the barn was in view and Steven was walking in.

"Peridot! I'm back!" He called out. His voice made her eye twitch.

"..Nope, never mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _13:41 ELAPSED_ — **REC •**

Peridot walked out of the barn and looked into the camera. She had a hand mark on her face. "After negotiating with Lapis, I've decided to confront Steven in his home.." She approached the warp pad and took a deep breath. "I'm coming, Steven!" She steps onto the pad and warps, arriving at Steven's room in just a few moments. The first thing she looks at is the bed, since it was nearly midnight, he was probably sleeping. She quietly walks around to the stairs with the camera by her side. "Steven?" She calls out softly.

"Yeah?" She jumps with a scream at the sound of someone behind her. Steven was sitting on the floor with his knees raised, leaning against the kitchen counter, which is why she couldn't see him at her entrance. "Heh.. Hey." He smiles at her.

"W-What are you doing awake?" Peridot was blushing already and not because she was caught off guard.

"Well.. I couldn't get any sleep after thinking about today." He locked his hands at the wrist and rested them on his knees. "Did you come to finally talk about it?" Peridot takes a deep breath.

"..Yes." She replies quietly, like a shy kitten. Steven scoot to his left and patted the floor next to him. Peridot nervously put the camera down on the couch near the front door and joined Steven. She tried her best not to touch him even by accident. She avoided eye contact, for she'd probably have a heart attack. She just hugged her knees and rested her face on them.

"Was that an experiment? What we did?" He carefully asked his blushing friend.

"Y-!.. No.." She replied solemnly, tightening her hug on her knees.

"Was.. the first time an experiment?"

"Somewhat? I just.." She makes eye contact and stops before looking again. "I wanted to taste you.. I tasted your teeth brusher and I wanted to know if the taste was you or the brush."

"You used my tooth brush?" Steven smiled goofily.

"THAT was an experiment of your human rituals! Just like the television shows!" Peridot exclaimed nervously, accidentally making eye contact again. When she was about to turn away again, Steven put his hand on her's which got her to freeze as she stared at him.

"Peridot, you're my friend. You have no reason to be nervous." He smiled at her.

".. What?! Yes, I do!" She moved his hand off of her's. "I did something so embarrassing! I couldn't control myself and all my urges just poured onto you.." She looked away and Steven's eyes slightly widened.

"Oh.. You regret it.." He said making Peridot turn to him a bit shocked. "I mean.." He chuckled and grabbed his stomach. "Who'd be happy with doing that kind of stuff with me?"

"St-Steven, no, I-" Peridot reached for him but he stood up.

"Peridot, it's fine, I get it." He started to walk toward the stairs. "I get it." Peridot stopped him by hugging him on her knees. "Peridot.." He tried walking.

"Steven, I don't care what your physical form looks like!" This made Steven still. "In fact, I don't even regret what we did! I loved every second you touched my body!" She started to draw tears. "But I don't want you to feel like I'm some.. lewd clod that can't control herself.."

"Perry, you're not.." Steven turned to her.

"I don't just want your respect, Steven.. I want your love. I want us to share love. Because if I can't control myself around you, I want you to accept it and take me whenever I need your touch.." Steven stared at her crying face, seeing genuine love and care. He smiled and picked her up like a bride. "Steven?" He kisses her and laughs once he releases. Peridot's entire face darkened.

"You're sleeping with me tonight." Steven grinned.

"O-On the s-same bed?!" Peridot asked nervously.

"Of course!" Steven crouched down near the camera and put his hand on the off switch.

"I don't think that's wise idea!"

"It's a great idea!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _18:01 ELAPSED_ — **REC •**

Pearl picks the camera up and smiles at the lens. "Hello, Peridot. I hope you see this." She aims it at the floor. "Hm.. What's this doing here?" She hears a light snore upstairs. "Ah. Steven will know." She walks up aiming the camera ahead. "Steven do you know.." She sees Steven laying on the bed, what she wanted to see, and Peridot hugging him happily, one of thousands of things she didn't want to see in his bed. "What the?!" Pearl aimed the camera at Peridot and poked her face. Steven sat up and yawned.

"Good morning, Pearl!" He greeted with a smile.

"What is she doing here?!" She yelled making Peridot wake up and scream. She sat up to reveal that she was wearing one of Steven's tank tops. "What are you doing?!" Pearl demanded at her now.

"I was! Uh! Just!" Peridot struggled to talk.

"Perry's a cuddle monster!" Steven joked.

"Steven!" Peridot complained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
